Step onto the path
by Silvandar
Summary: Mello and Matt take a break before setting off to hunt Kira YAOI


Mello stalked through the beautiful Georgian architecture of the Wammy's House in London without seeing it. His face was set in an expression of rage, his body language taut and furious. Several residents spotted him and shrank away from him, fear which he noted with a grim smile, fear which made him feel alive and strong, but paled in comparison with the boiling anger inside his mind. He heard Roger's words over and over in his mind, the very suggestion of working with that... that FREAK of a kid, Near. The suggestion implicit of course that Mello was not capable of catching Kira without Near's intellect. That Mello was inferior...

He walked straight past the black car by the gates, ignoring for now the shout and the sound of the engine revving. He needed to walk, to physically shove the humiliation and anger away from him, before he dealt with anything else. He heard the car driving slowly along side him, could hear the stereo playing something heavy and fast, could almost sense the driver's irritation and worry. He carried on walking, unconsciously choosing streets that the car could follow him down, feeling the pain of the last hour receding with every mile he put between him and the Wammy's House. Eventually he stopped and turned to face the car, eyeing the driver with an irritated but affectionate expression.

The young man behind the wheel was slender and topped with the deepest shade of red hair Mello had ever seen. It framed his high cheekbones in a messy sprawl, and made his blue eyes stand out even more from his pale skin. He was smoking, of course, leaning out the window on the passenger side with one arm draped over the steering wheel. As Mello looked at him, he made a small gesture. "Get in the fucking car Mello. You've been walking for hours."

Mello stared at him for a long moment then slid into the car, slamming the door as the driver pulled out into the traffic. Only this redhead could speak to him like that and get away with it. But then, only this redhead would spend hours driving slowly after Mello, giving him time to calm down before taking him away from the source of his pain...

"Matt..." The driver raised an eyebrow at his name, pitching his cigarette out the window and reaching for another from the pack. "Matt, I left the Wammy's House. We're on our own now. No backup, no resources, no place to stay. I'm sorry."

Matt snorted. "Bullshit" he said, lighting his fresh cigarette. "You've never been sorry for anything in your life." He turned and fixed a calm gaze on Mello, keeping half an eye on the road. "So what, we have no money and no home. Big deal. You got your contacts in Soho, and we can get enough from them to get to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Mello said in surprise. He hadn't mentioned his plans to Matt, and yet... "Yeah" Matt said, picking up speed as the car hit the motorway. "That's where L was when he died, that's where the Kira case is concentrated. I figure we will be going after Kira now that L is gone, right? Without _his_ help" Matt new better than to speak Near's name in front of Mello, especially when he was just coming out of a foul mood.

Mello laughed quietly. "I constantly underestimate your faith in me" he said, putting his left foot up on the dashboard and stretching his body so that he sprawled in the seat. Matt glanced at him and hastily lit another cigarette to hide his momentary distraction from the road...

They arrived in Soho about an hour later, the rush hour London traffic delaying them. Mello was dozing in the passenger seat when they pulled up outside a large 4 story terraced house with a messy front garden. They gained entrance easily enough, being a fairly recognizable pair. A few hours of gentle negotiation by Mello secured them travelling money, passports and a flight to Tokyo in the morning. It also secured them a room for the night...

Matt pushed open the door to the room and winced. They had been warned it was unlived in, but the state of the place was pretty bad. He threw the windows wide open and in unspoken consensus with Mello turned the stained mattress over onto its slightly less dodgy side. They stripped the filthy sheets off the bed and threw down the blanket that Matt had found in the car instead. Matt looked nervously at the bed. The floor was out of the question, but he had never slept near Mello before... to avoid the question he wandered out onto the balcony and lit up, leaning on the old wrought iron and looking out over the garden, watching the human traffic on the street. The air was warm, one of those deep British summer nights that could be mistaken for the Mediterranean in spring, and was completely still. Matt exhaled, watching the smoke curling in the motionless air until a stray breeze blew it away. He half turned, finding Mello behind him, blowing on the smoke from his cigarette.

"Its a nice night. And I am not sure I trust that bed altogether" he said apologetically. Mello leaned on the railing next to him, and Matt was suddenly captivated by him. His hair was pulled back in a rough tail, his eyes narrowed but relaxed, his jaw slightly slack. His thin body was draped over the rail, his posture speaking of inner peace and a slight weariness. Unable to help himself, Matt reached over and brushed his fingers along Mello's neck, pushing some stray hairs behind his ear. Mello looked at him out of the corner of his eye, tilting his face so he could see him. Matt could feel his pulse, strong and slow, through the skin of his throat.

Meeting no resistance to the touch, he carried on stroking Mello's skin, his eyes fixed on his moving fingers so as not to meet Mello's eye. He felt like any motion, and glance would break the spell, and cast him to the ground. Mello watched him for long moments, his heart beat speeding up under the gentle, unexpected touch, and then he moved slowly, stepping into the touch and closing his eyes, resting his head against Matt's shoulder. His arm hung beside him, then with a natural motion he hooked his fingers into the belt of Matt's jeans, drawing their bodies together so they were touching. Matt had frozen as Mello moved, now he changed his wandering fingers so they were sliding through Mello's hair and across his shoulders, his other hand discarding the cigarette and wrapping around Mello's slight frame. They stood like that for a long time, as the final night birds stopped singing and the crickets came out. Mello listened to Matt's heartbeat, so close to his ear. It was steady but quick, evidence of his nerves. He sighed softly and made a decision he had been thinking about for a very long time...

Matt's eyes shot open in surprise as Mello's slender fingers reached up and twisted gently into his hair. He found himself staring into those beautiful green orbs as Mello brought his face level with his. He opened his lips to speak, and was silenced as Mello covered them with his own, sinking his fingers deep into Matt's hair to hold him in the embrace. Matt was too shocked to respond for a few seconds, then he moved, pressing tighter against Mello's chest and meeting the kiss with some force. Mello smiled against his lips, and eased his tongue gently into the other boy's mouth, pushing him back against the balcony railing as he did so. Matt responded, running his tongue over Mello's teeth and stroking his probing tongue gently as he wrapped his arms tightly around Mello's body.

They broke apart, both panting slightly from the lack of oxygen and both flushed with a heat that had nothing to do with the weather. Mello stared at Matt for a moment, wondering what he would say. The other boy simply looked back, taking the opportunity to stare at the beautiful blonde whilst he could, drinking him in. They were still in each others arms, now Mello tugged gently on Matt's arm and pulled him into the room. They were kissing again as they landed on the bed, stripping each other of their t shirts in simple, quick motions.

Matt knelt on the bed, straddling Mello whilst his warm fingers explored the other boy's hard body. He found his way to Mello's nipples, drawing a soft moan from the blonde as he stroked and pinched them. His lips dropped to Mello's shoulder, his hands moving lower, nimble fingers removing the other's belt easily. Mello arched into his body, allowing him to pull his tight leather jeans off his body in one swift motion. Totally naked now, he felt Matt push him up against the wall at the head of the bed and drop his hand to Mello's already weeping hard on as he returned to his lips, exploring his mouth again with his wet, warm tongue.

Mello whimpered as Matt's hand tightened around his shaft, and in response Matt nipped his lower lip gently, gaining another whimper. Mello's eyes were closed, his breathing fast and his body tense as Matt stroked his erection with soft, practised movements. He had never touched Mello like this before, had only dreamed about it in the depths of the night, but somehow his friend's body seemed like an open book to him. He groaned in lust as he felt Mello's hips grinding, thrusting against his hand, and knew from the ache in his groin that he was rock hard and cramped against his jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and pawed at his clothing, Mello helping him out of his jeans and boxers after a few seconds.

He pressed back down against Mello, his erection hard against Mello's leg, unmistakably aroused. He wrapped his sticky fingers around Mello's hard on again, hearing him moan as he resumed stroking the hot shaft. He dropped his lips to Mello's pale thigh, running his tongue up his flesh and sliding across easily to the tip of his penis. In seconds he had taken him into his mouth, tasting him for the first time. Mello's eyes were open, feasting on the sight of his thick 10 inches sliding in and out of Matt's beautiful, soft lips. He held back for as long as he could, the pressure in his balls becoming unbearable as he drew close to climax, and he gently pushed Matt's head away, not wanting to come in his mouth.

Matt grunted his displeasure and slid up Mello's body, moving in and kissing him deeply. Mello could taste his own juices on Matt's lips, and somehow that just made him harder, like the taste was a brand, marking Matt as his. As they kissed, Matt pulled Mello down flatter on the bed, using his own hips to open Mello's thighs wide and running his fingers gently down the cleft of his ass. Mello groaned, knowing what was coming and aching for it, but knowing that he couldn't take much more before he came. He thrust gently against Matt's hand, sinking his tongue into the other boy's mouth and gripping the mattress beneath him for support.

Matt felt him move and responded, easing his finger into Mello's tight hole up to the knuckle, moving gently and slowly. Mello groaned, his body shaking now as he held back from his orgasm. Matt smiled, wondering what he was determined to wait for, and increased the pressure into his hot, shivering passage. He pulled back from the kiss gently and dropped his lips to Mello's throat, allowing him to breath as he slipped a second finger in alongside the first. He quickened the motion slightly, aiming to stretch without hitting the prostate. He felt his own body aching in sympathy with Mello - being allowed to do this to him, watching his face as he fingered him, was beyond erotic. He longed to slide inside him, to see his expression as he felt him quiver and clench around his cock.

Groaning softly he eased a third finger inside his lover, staring raptly at his face as he fucked him with his hand. As Mello bit his lip with a moan Matt nearly lost it, panting as he tried to control himself long enough to move round so he could slip Mello's knees over his shoulders. He pressed down onto the other boy's body, his hungry lips seeking Mello's open, unresisting mouth and his aching penis pressing gently into the blonde's still slightly tight hole. He had rescued his small tube of lube before discarding his jeans, now he popped it open with one hand and lathered his hard on with it and then rested against Mello's opening for a second. He felt Mello's hands drop down, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to his body, clearly uninterested in waiting.

Breathing deeply he penetrated his friends body, feeling the tight walls surround his erection and hearing Mello moan loudly, the sound ending in a gasp as he slid in to the hilt and paused, letting him adjust. He began to move slowly, sliding out to the end and then easing back in, stretching the passage and closing his eyes as he listened to the sweet sound of Mello panting and moaning, feeling the heat and pressure around his cock. He shifted his grip on Mello's body, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him down onto his cock as he thrust into him. He opened his eyes again as Mello's breathing changed, and watched as his lover threw his head back, crying out as he came, coating Matt's stomach and groin in thick white fluids. His muscles spasmed against Matt's cock, the rest of his body going ridged as he climaxed, and Matt bit his own lip sharply to hold back just that little bit longer, wanting so badly for Mello to be calm enough to feel it when he went.

He increased the depth of his thrusting, the head of his cock contacting Mello's prostate and sending another spasm through his body. Mello grabbed Matt by the hair and kissed him, pulling him deep inside his body and wrapping his feet around his shoulders, driving himself down onto his cock. Matt was groaning now, his body shuddering as the pleasure swept through him, his eyes tightly shut and panting for breath, he was so close to orgasm. Mello dragged his head down so he could whisper in his ear, and gasped "fuck me Matt, come in me. Please..." Matt moaned desperately, the whispered words sending shocks through his body as he lost his grip and began to come, shooting wave after wave of hot juices deep into Mello's body. Mello shuddered with him, feeling his lover collapse on top of him and releasing his grip on his legs.

They subsided slowly, both shivering and exhausted, soaked in sweat and each other's fluids. Matt lay with his head against Mello's collarbone, his heart thundering in his ears and his groin pulsing and aching in time with his heartbeat. He gradually became aware of Mello again, feeling his thin body shaking with the chill as their heat withdrew. He moved sluggishly, dragging the neglected blanket over the pair of them and hugging Mello close to him. They kissed softly, tenderness in place of lust now, their eyes glowing as they looked at each other. Matt wriggled to ease the pressure on his lovers body, lying on his back and pulling Mello into his arms. He felt a gentle touch on his lips and tasted tobacco, and chuckled softly as Mello lit the cigarette he had eased into his mouth. Inhaling deeply, he cuddled the slender blonde, feeling Mello's breathing slow as he drifted towards sleep.


End file.
